The overall objective of the MBS Program at Prairie View A and M University is to have students and faculty investigate selective biomedical problems. The specific objectives of individually proposed projects are as follows: (1) to investigate hormonal control of amphibian development; (2) to determine the active site of human plasma deoxyribonuclease; (3) to investigate the control of organelle development in eukaryotic cells; (4) to determine the influence of diet on enzyme composition of a cariogenic bacterium, Streptococcus mutans; (5) to investigate the control of cellular aggregation and differentiation during development of the slime mold, Dictyostelium discoideum; and (6) to determine the potential inhibitors of nucleic acid biosynthesis.